A Digital Search
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: A sequel to A Virtual Mess. When Diamond was erased chaos was soon caused and made everything fall apart. Now that the prophecy wasn't fulfilled Kitsune and Lucifer rule the real world. Will the cast be able to find Diamond or will everyone regret one wish made from selfishness?
1. The one wish that ruins it all

**Me: Here is the crossover story, A Digital Search!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except Lucifer, Max, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Sukai, Diamond and her personalities.**

**Mike: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I wish you never had personalities Diamond!" Stephanie called out as the roof of the studio was ripped off.

"What have you done?!" Puelor screeched as she was taken away by ghost like hands. Chien and Trinity are soon pulled out of Diamond.

"You're going to regret what you wished for." Sora said as she and Crystal were taken away. Naruto and Kirito ran in the room. Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke were with Naruto and Asuna was with Kirito.

"What did you do to me?" Diamond asked as her body started to fade away. She fully disappeared as Odd ran to her. A blinding light consumed the cast. When Mike opened his eyes he only saw his personalities.

"What did she do Mike?" Chester asked as Max pinched himself.

"What Stephanie did was that she erased Diamond's personalities which corrupted her past, making us enter an alternative universe where she had no personalities." Max said as Mal growled and Manitoba and Svetlana had to restrain him and Vito with the help of Chester and Max.

"She erased Crystal/and Sora!" Vito and Mal yelled out as Mike quickly took control before Vito and Mal could.

What he looked at was everyone on the ground. Though him and Odd were different. Odd had his Lyoko form, so did the rest of the warriors but he had two scythe on his back that were purple and white. Mike had orange goggles on his head and a giant sword on his back. Some of the cast helped the others up.

"Stephanie what did you wish for?" Cameron asked as Stephanie gave a nervous laugh.

"Well I... Um... You see... This is really funny and you guys are going to laugh at this... Okay after Frank and I had an argument, I took that argument on that beast and suddenly got myself a second wish. I thought I felt better until I saw Vito and Crystal make out! So instead of wishing for that 5 star banquet, I accidentally wish for-"Stephanie was cut off by Rina.

"Stephanie, you wished for what?" Rina asked.

"Well I got so angry that I wished that Diamond's personalities never existed." Stephanie said as everyone gained shocked expressions.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed and looked at her.

"Sis do you realize what you've done?!" Frank asked.

"That my wish made a mess." Stephanie said ashamed of herself.

"Close but that's not the case. If you made a second wish, there's no turning back." Nigel said.

"What Nigel meant to say is that once you made a second wish, you can't change it back and no turning back. In other words you have to wish wisely." Kenta said as Odd got angry.

"So you made my girlfriend go missing!" Odd shouted and aimed his gauntlet at Stephanie and was about to shoot her until Ulrich and Yumi restrained him.

"Ah! Ghosts!" Chef called out and threw a pan at Tyler which got him in the face. Mike used his powers to freeze Chef into place.

"Why did you call us ghosts?" Zoey asked as Chef shivered in fear.

"Because you're dead!" Chef shrieked and broke free then ran off. Everyone looked at each other confused until Max took over.

"What he's saying is that in this universe that Stephanie created is that we're dead and the prophecy probably never was fulfilled because Diamond wasn't here." Max said and let Mike back in control to keep Vito and Mal contained. A newspaper flew into Naruto's face. Kirito looked over his shoulder and quickly read it then gasped.

"Kitsune and Lucifer are king and queen of the real world?!" Naruto yelled out as everyone gasped and Noah took the paper.

"Yep, he's right about it, and we were executed a couple days ago by Sukai, the best servant of the two." Noah said as Naruto gulped.

"Now they are trying to take over my world." Naruto said as Sakura growled and dragged Sasuke and Naruto to the door.

"Well, we're going to our world to fight." Sakura said as Naruto got away from her.

"We got to stay and help them." Naruto said as Hinata went to him.

"I agree with Naruto." Hinata said as Sasuke 'hned'.

"I have to agree with the dobe, were better off helping these kids find Diamond then going to the Elemental Nations and fighting a fight that we don't know what's going on in it." Sasuke said as Sakura sighed.

"Fine." Sakura said.

"Are we going to help them Jermey or do we go find are alternative selves?" Ulrich asks as Jermey nods.

"We better help them than just get killed." Jermey said as Aelita nodded.

"Yeah, probably we were killed already like you, Odd, and Ulrich." Aelita said to Yumi who nodded in response.

"Plus the prophecy calls for me!" Odd said to the warriors who sighed in annoyance.

"Are we going to help them Asuna?" Kirito asked only to get punched by her.

"Of course we're going to help them." Asuna said back as Kirito nursed his bump on his head. The two gained their swords from the blast. Noah handed the newspaper to Cameron and he gasped.

"Diamond's personalities are real!" Cameron shrieked and Mike took the paper.

"Puelor's unveiling new invention at museum, Chien named best tour guide of Vinita, Crystal top martial arts fighter!" Mike read out loud in shock.

"So you didn't erase her personalities you just split them away from Diamond." Trent said as Kyoka chomped on her pocky.

"What's the plan, we got to find out what happened and we got to find Diamond to make the prophecy complete." Kyoka asked as B and Cameron got the emergency door open.

"We find a hideout and see if we can locate Frances." Duncan said.

"But what if she is dead?" Courtney asked.

"Most unlikely, they would need her alive so they can rule." Dawn said and stopped meditating. Coughing was heard and a worn out Frances stumbled out with an ice spear.

"You're just illusions by the king to capture me!" She shouted as Sasuke burned the spear before it could hit anyone.

"Stop it Frances, were from an alternative universe princess." Max said and made Frances stop.

"M-Max, you're alive?" Frances said as Max nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry everyone!" She said as Jo rolled her eyes.

"Can you tell us what happened in the game?" Harold asked as Frances nodded.

"Well, Lucifer and Kitsune got out and made the whole world virtual, the prophecy was revealed to hem and they had their minion Sukai capture Odd and Mike then lock them up, they had a painful death and soon they hunted down the rest of the cast until they were executed and all gone." Frances said sadly as Mike and Odd winced.

"No one knows who Sukai is actually, she just came one day and became friends with Lucifer and Kitsune." Frances finished.

"Now they're starting a war with other worlds." Kirito concluded as Frances nodded.

"What about Chien, Puelor, Crystal, Trinity, Sora, and Diamond?" Naruto asked aw Frances shrugged.

"I never heard of Diamond but the other five are from families that are really close to Lucifer and Kitsune." Frances said as Sasuke snapped his fingers together.

"I got a plan, we just need to make the personalities remember Diamond, and then they will remember where she is." Sasuke said as Frances looked at them confused.

"You better make sure you dress up in disguises so you don't get caught." Bridgette said.

"Some of us will stay here and monitor your progress so we can at least keep an eye or ear out for any commotion." Jermey said and pulled out his laptop and hacked the security systems.

* * *

"So that's the game huh?" Lucifer said as Wolfclaw nodded. The beast was shrunken into a wolf's size.

"Yeah, there are some mortals from another world that will destroy your rule in this world." Wolfclaw said and made an orb appear and it showed Mike and Odd with Kirito and Naruto arguing about something.

"Thanks for the information." Lucifer said as Wolfclaw stalked off.

"Sukai!" Lucifer called and a girl with pure white hair and a cloak appeared. She had a cat mask on that was pitch black. Her cloak was red accompanied by a scythe and a sword.

"Yes Lucifer?" Sukai asked in a bored tone.

"I have a mission for you." Lucifer said as Sukai yawned.

"I want you to hunt these four down and bring them to me." Lucifer said and showed the orb to Sukai whose boredom changed to happiness.

"Sweet! A new type of fun!" Sukai said and left.

* * *

"Fine you can have the old man costume!" Kirito said and pushed the costume into Naruto's hands and ran off with Mike and Odd before the blond could object. The blond threw the clothes and henged into a normal person.

The group soon set off into the city looking for one of Diamond's personalities or signs of them. Odd happened to crash right into a boy with short black hair and emerald green eyes. He had an orange sash wrapped around his head and a sign in his hand that said, 'Chien's tour!'

"Hello amigos, would you like a tour of Vinita?" The boy spoke with a good Spanish accent.

"Hi, I'm O-Odin Delia." Odd quickly said and managed to cover up his real name.

"I'm Chien Summers, nice to meet you ya' know." Chien happily sid and caught his slip up.

"I apologize for my speech, I have a rare type of speech that happened to five people including me." Chien said.

"That's Diamond's type of speech, this is our personality!" Naruto whispered into Mike's ear.

"Have you ever heard of Diamond Aozora before Chien?" Mike asked in hope of triggering something.

"Nope, sorry amigo." Chien said as Alejandro sighed.

"Have you ever met a girl named Puelor?" Odd asked slyly as Chien had a blush on his face.

"Yeah Puelor Winters, but I can't truly get to know her, the Summers' and Winters' families are sworn enemies."

"Anything about a girl named Trinity?" Heather asked.

"Yep, she's my sister." Chien said and started to walk off. The group started to follow him around as he showed them places around the city.

"Do you know the fighter Crystal?" Gwen asked.

"Crystal Moon, the girl that is getting prepared to go to war." Chien said.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks.

"Queen Kitsune picked her as a person to go into the Ninja War since she is a really good fighter." Chien said.

"What about Sora?" Zoey asks.

"Sora Skies, the forbidden rocker." Chien whispers to the group.

"What?" Kirito asks.

"Kitsune and Lucifer forbidden music in the world and she is the secret rocker that has never got caught, I'm a friend of her so I spread the word about her music so others can enjoy it for a bit." Chien says as Mike smiles.

"Thanks for the tour Chien!" Leshawna says as Chien walks off and the group goes back to the studio.

* * *

**There's the first chapter for ya! **

**So review or PM me about anything!**


	2. A fobidden love that comes true

**Me: I'M BACK!**

**Mike: Everyone knows if you update the story!**

**Diamond: The author gave me a special privilege in the story!**

**Kenji: Well, **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own anything except Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Nika, Sukai, Diamond and her personalities**

**Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Everything is just a blur as you float alone in nothingness. The fact that one of your friends doesn't care about your past or nothing is painful. The people that you used to know disrespected you for everything you have. The pain is unbearable as you drift into nothingness… -_Diamond Aozora

* * *

"Well, we found Chien!" Naruto shouted as Kirito yawned. The cast with the others were in the broken down studio or as Duncan called it, their hideout.

"Yeah, he's a tour guide and now we know that Diamond herself doesn't exist here." Odd said and glared at Stephanie.

"But we learned about Puelor, Crystal, and Sora." Kirito said and changed the subject a bit.

"So, what's the plan oh smart one?" Gwen said and rolled her eyes at them.

"We find Puelor or Trinity, they will be good to have on our side right now." Kenji said as Lagisa spun around. Naruto though was pulled out of the conversation when Kurama called him into the mindscape.

* * *

"**Why don't you and the rest of them think this more thoroughly?" **Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox asked as Naruto stared at the tailed beast.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked back as the fox snorted and laid down.

"**If they don't remember Diamond then bring back their memories with something instead of thinking about how they will willingly remember and join." **Kurama said as Naruto saluted and left.

"**I hope he knows what he's doing or else we will deal with the ten tails and its allies." **Kurama said and fell asleep.

* * *

"So that's what your friend told you." Harold said as Naruto nodded.

"Well then, let's go find Puelor." Kenji said as some of the group went with him.

* * *

"Come here children, wish to know your future?" A girl with long auburn hair to the waist, dark green eyes, blue glasses, blackish tights, black and white plaid skirt, red shoes, blue button up blouse with sleeves folded to her elbows, a mood bracelet, a necklace, diamond earrings and red nail polish called out to some of the cast who left the studio.

"I'm Felicity and this is my assistant Melga." Felicity said as she pointed to a girl with brunette hair wrapped in a bun, huge brown eyes, magenta nail polish, a white and yellow top, a brown pencil skirt, and a white apron.

"Oh, tell me first!" Odd said excitedly as Naruto was next to him with a excited and curious expression.

"Young boy, you have a love that is gone for a bit but your special end will be with your death or so to speak." Felicity said as Odd had grown pale and Naruto was up.

"You young sir will have a fight that many of your precious people will be at stake through your actions will tell if they live or not." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Young women, you have a special fight with something that is a part of you in a special way, though your feelings will be the one to change in the occasion." Rina looked shocked when Felicity pointed at her.

"Another gentlemen, you have a crush on someone though she is part of someone, you'll still stand for what is right in the end." Felicity said to Kenji who was planning a prank.

"Though you're fortune is harsh to say, one is evil of you, though he is free watch your back as something from one of your pasts will come and haunt you again, that will affect all of you." Felicity said as Mike gasped.

"Though you made be great with swords and other things, you will end up with the blade inside you for your end." Felicity said to Kirito.

"But you and your friends will stick together in the end, though your fate is decided by chance in your life and actions on your quests, thank you for your time." Felicity said to the group and left with Melga.

"So I might die before seeing Diamond again, great!" Odd pouted and glared at Stephanie.

"Well come on, we got to find Chien so he can take us to one of the other personalities." Kirito said as the group left but Odd didn't follow, he walked into a shop and sat at a seat angrily, though he didn't notice he was being followed by Sukai.

"Hi, names Emerald." She said in a disguise and sat by Odd.

"Odin Delia." Odd said back.

"What's up with your attitude?" Sukai asked.

"Well, have you ever loved someone and soon they're taken away from you?" Odd asked as Sukai shook her head.

"What's love? Is it like hate?" Sukai asked, clearly confused at the word.

"No way! It's really different. Love is a special thing that everyone should have had. Like a warm feeling inside of you from the bottom of your heart, it's really hard to explain but hate is really different. Hate is hard to explain also but it makes a person full of anger or sorrow at someone and they just want the feeling to disappear or to stay with them." Odd said as Sukai nodded and understood some of the information.

"Sorry lady, but my friend here was just leaving and had to get back to the group or else he will get in big trouble." Naruto said and dragged Odd away before the conversation could continue.

'_Thanks for that information, maybe I'll have your death swift and painless.' _Sukai thought and left the store also, getting back to her mission.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Chien happily said to the crew as they smile back and wave to him as the Spaniard runs over to the crew.

"Hey Chien, who's that with you though?" Mike asked as a girl with black hair and blue eyes steps out from behind Chien.

"I-I'm T-T-Trinity S-Summers y-y-ya' k-know." Trinity said as Chien smiled.

"This is my twin sister." Chien said as Kenji looked at her and she looked at him, they made eye contact and blushed, making Trinity look away from Kenji.

"So, do you want to go to the museum to see Puelor's invention?" Chien asks as Naruto nodded. The two twins take the crew to a grey building with lots of windows and a banner on top that says 'Puelor's invention unveiling, come and see!' Chien and Trinity took the cast inside where the invention that Puelor made actually surprised the teens.

The machine that Puelor made was Claw itself! This time it had more time spent on it and looked like brand new. Naruto looked at the sign and gasped at what he read.

'A true work of art this was making. This has capabilities to go against any Tailed Beast 1-9 tails. But the designs were based on the most powerful that we know of, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Though it may look like an easy thing to control it has many things that are highly complicated for other teen's standards.' –Puelor

The teens froze up for a second but a girl with blond hair and silver eyes with silver glasses came over and smiled at the machine. The crowd ran up to her and made the crew get separated from each other. But Odd was the clumsiest when he was pushed into Chien which made the black haired boy crash into Puelor and kiss. The crowd screamed and yelled at the two as picture of their kiss was taken.

"Odd?" Both ask but Odd puts his finger to his mouth as a warning to keep quiet. But Chien's mother and Puelor's father dragged them out of the museum before Odd could tell them where to meet.

* * *

"Oh my, you kissed a Summers'!" Puelor's mother yelled at her inside their house. Puelor rubbed her temples from the memories she received and the talking she was getting from her so called mother.

"You destroyed the Winters' name!" Her father screeched at her as she went to her room and laid down on her bed to try to block out their calls and anger. A tapping sound came from her window and she looked to see it was Chien knocking on her window. She opened it to have Chien tumble in and try to talk only to get shoved into her closet as Puelor's father came in with an angered expression.

"Me and your mother are going to apologize to the scum Summers' family, you're grounded." Her father said and slammed the door and Puelor let Chien out of the closet.

"Sorry Chien but you don't want me to get into any more trouble." Puelor said as Chien sighed and nodded.

"The problem here senorita is that we got to find the others so we can help them." Chien said and smiled.

"Are you in or not?" He asked as Puelor was ready to jump out the window.

"Don't forget Trinity, she and her love have to kiss so she can remember." Puelor said in a serious tone as Chien gave a sheepish grin and they left.

* * *

During the crowd stampede Mal took over Mike in the crowd and left. But he just left his disguise and walked around town without a care for the world. Though he reached the locked up park and heard a guitar playing and singing. Mal climbed over the fence and heard someone singing a beautiful song as rain began to pour down from the clouds in the sky.

**(Song: In Your Arms by Kina Grannis)**

_Hush, now let's go quiet to the park_

_Where it first started_

_Cool night, us lying in the dark_

_I felt my heart_

_Was trying to find the place for you to stay_

_A place where I feel safe_

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

_Take my hand_

_Let's go into the trees_

_Behind the branches_

_Falling on our knees_

_I remember feeling like this part of us will never change_

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

_Follow me_

_We both know the way_

_It's always been the same_

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

_Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten_

_In the rain, in the dark we'll lay_

_In your arms, in your arms I'll stay_

_In your arms I'll stay _

_In your arms I'll stay_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_In your arms I'll stay_

A girl with pure red hair and red eyes finished as Mal reached the area and clapped, when he did that it freaked her out. She turned around and gave a grin and he smirked back.

"Nice song, thought music was outlawed?" Mal asked with an evil grin on his face.

"It is."

"Name's Sora Skies." Sora said and put out her hand which Mal shook.

"Mal Smith." Mal said back and let go of her hand.

"At least I know you like music enough not to tell on me for singing." Sora said and yawned. The rain soaked both of them and thunder flashed into the sky.

"If people truly understood music it would be the rocker they love, not the song." Mal slyly said and made Sora blush a bit.

"Love is the heart of music." Sora shot back as Mal laughed.

"Then you're my heart in music." Mal said and made Sora's blush intensify.

"You're cool enough to hang with my crew, and by the way doesn't Mal stand for Malevolent or Malice?" Sora asked as Mal nodded which made her laugh.

"You might be a little soft on your evil side." She stated and Mal groaned.

"You're probably right on that one." Mal said as a shovel hit him the back of the head, knocking him out. Sora looked shocked at the girl with green hair and a lip piercing who had a guitar on the ground near her.

"What the hell Nika?! He wasn't going to tell Kitsune or Lucifer anything!" Sora hissed as Nika face palmed and dropped the shovel as blood seeped out onto the ground and covered a bit of the shovel.

"I'm so sorry! What should we do with him?" Nika asked as Sora checked on Mal.

"You're lucky he's still breathing. Have Jerry carry him back to the Underground." Sora said as one of Sora's and Nika's bodyguards came and picked up Mal while Sora took the shovel from Nika and the other girl picked up her guitar and they left the forest, though no one noticed that Mike's wallet fell into the puddle of blood.

* * *

**Mal: Why did you do this to me?!**

**Me: You and Sora had to meet somehow and I wanted the cast figure out themselves what actually happened.**

**Mike takes back control before Mal could attack the author.**

**Diamond: You just made an enemy with the wrong person.**

**Kenji and Nika agreed with her statement.**

**Me: Yeah, he'll try to get his revenge soon**

**Odd: REVIEW  
Naruto: PM  
Kirito: VOTE ON POLL FOR MY OTHER STORY**


	3. A prophecy and the Konoha 12

**Me: Where are my reviews?**

**Mike: You didn't receive any.  
Author walks out of the room leaving Mike, Kenji and Diamond**

**Diamond: Please review after this chapter**

**Kenji: She really only has 1, the other was some warning.**

**Mal: There's a new poll on the author's profile, check it out and vote!**

**Puelor: Here's a challenge question for you; Whose name was originally Sukai but was changed later?**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own anything except Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Sukai, Nika, Diamond and her personalities**

**All three: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"We're here." Chien said to Puelor and Trinity as they arrived to the studio.

"Still going to have to figure out how your tracking skills work." Puelor muttered as Trinity looked really confused at the both of them.

"I t-thought w-w-we w-weren't a-allowed to s-see P-Puelor." Trinity says as Chien looks at her.

"That was one big lie." Chien says as Naruto tackled him. Odd and Kirito dragged the blond off of Chien and Odd glared at Naruto.

"He remembers you idiot!" Sakura yells and smashes Naruto in the ground, somehow manages to not get Odd. Kenji kisses Trinity as the blond ninja was getting choked by his teammate.

"K-Kenji?" Trinity asks as Kenji nods and hugs her. Odd smirked as the three personalities hugged and high-fived each other. But the cat-boy met something as memories began to play in his mind.

* * *

**Before peace can be achieved… **A voice began to say as Odd sees a battlefield and Claw with Dakotazoid attacking Kitsune as a flash made the scenery change.

**Blood will spill blood…. **Odd soon saw blood dripping on the ground as a fuzzy person holds a scythe that entered its body and another one holds the scythe from the regular end. More blood splattered everywhere before the scenery changed for Odd again but the last one set him on edge.

**And the beginning will be the end. **Bodies littered the streets and buildings, blood was everywhere and Odd felt like he himself could die any moment. He turned around to see Sukai with Lucifer and Kitsune, but a sword went through him courtesy of Sukai.

* * *

While the images played in Odd's mind he was about to collapse but Kirito caught him and Aelita ran out with a worried expression.

"Odd, snap out of it!" She called and Odd blinked and looked at her with a sick expression.

"What Aelita, can't you tell that I don't feel good." Odd moaned and stood up only to get a question that freaked him out.

"How did you get Future Flash again?" Aelita demanded to know as Odd's eyes widened.

"I don't know, though that would make sense that I keep getting weird visions." Odd said as the gang went back into the studio.

"Well, when you entered the game that the contestants were stuck in it reset the system on you and gave you your old abilities, Ulrich and Yumi the same but since Aelita didn't go she didn't have her form or powers reset." Jermey explained to the four while being secretive about the other world.

"Is it serious?" Yumi asks as Jermey shakes his head.

"No, but it will take a while for me to hack into the supercomputer to delete Future Flash and maybe if he has Teleportation too." Jermey said and walked back to his laptop but Frances walked up to Odd with a concerned expression on her face.

"What was the prophecy that you received?" She asks as Odd looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Odd asks back as Frances sighs.

"I heard a bit about what the voice was saying but you're the one who can predict the future a bit, that is why you have that power." Frances said as Aelita and Ulrich looked at him confused.

"Before peace can be achieved, blood will spill blood, and the beginning will be the end." Odd repeated and Frances wrote it down and walked away.

* * *

"I wish I knew what is happening in the war right now." Naruto said as Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"Dobe quit being a whiney baby." Sasuke said as Naruto glared at him.

"I AM NOT!" Naruto shouted back and both growled at each other until Sakura bopped them both in the head.

"Stop it both of you." Sakura growled out as both nodded.

"Have you guys seen Mike anywhere?" Zoey runs over to the four.

"N-No, s-sorry." Hinata said as Zoey sighed in sorrow.

"I haven't seen him after the museum mob." Zoey said as Naruto grinned at her.

"Looks like Team 7 has a mission, come on Hinata you're in this mission." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him.

"What's the mission Dobe?"

"We go and try to find Mike, Teme." Naruto said back as Zoey looked at the four with hope in her eyes.

"Oh thank you!" She says as the four ninja leave the studio with a mission on their hands.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sasuke says as he trips over a piece of cement, being in civilian mode means no ninjustu or genjustu, but it didn't mean Naruto could make part of a building come off. Hinata was using Byakugan and was searching through things while Sakura stopped Naruto and Sasuke from fighting. But when she saw a chakra network in a civilian it meant something was wrong.

"G-Guys, t-that i-is a n-n-ninja." Hinata whispers to the three. Sasuke used his Sharingan and was about to get the person to fess up he was tackled into an alleyway and soon 9 people entered it with the three other ninjas who went in to help the Uchiha.

"Fang over fang!" A boy with his dog span and tried to hit Sasuke but Naruto used his chakra arms and pulled Sasuke out of the way.

"Shadow possession justu!"

"Mind transfer justu!"

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto and Sasuke attack and two ninja attack them. Naruto held his head as Sasuke was stopped from finishing his justu.

"Take this!" Sakura called out and punched the ground but the boy was fast and sent ink beasts at her. Hinata used her justu and made the beasts get erased. Though the Hyuuga was soon locked in battle with another Gentle Fist user. Bugs crept all over Sakura and sucked out her chakra as Hinata fell down.

"Sussano/Nine-Tails Chakra Mode!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto painfully said as Sasuke swung his purple chakra sword and Naruto pushed the girl away with his chakra arms.

"Naruto/Sasuke?!" Very familiar voices shouted at the two in confusion and shock. They removed their henges and the four ninja gasp. The rest of the Konoha 12 was with them.

"You're alive?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto looked at himself and deactivated Kurama's chakra while Sasuke turned off his Sharingan.

"Let's put it this way, we're from another universe." Sasuke said as Kiba's jaw dropped.

"Then let us tell you what happened, you four got killed in the war except for Naruto, he was captured and taken with the rest of the jinchuuriki and haven't been seen since." Neji says as Sakura blinks.

"YOSH! The flames of youth have returned!" Lee shouts as Naruto swetdrops.

"Well, it was nice seeing you but we got a mission to complete." Sakura says as Choji devours a bag of chips.

"What is your mission?" Ino asks.

"To find a g-"Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Maybe you can help us find a missing person." Sasuke asks as Kiba's dog Akamaru barks.

"Well count us in." Tenten says as Shino raises an eyebrow.

"Who is the missing person?" Shino asks as Naruto scratches his cheek.

"Mike Smith, ring any bells?" Naruto asks as Sai nods.

"Shino, didn't you say there was some confrontation in a closed park?" Sai asks as Shino nods.

"Yeah, this person named Mal Smith-"He was cut off by Sakura.

"That's one of his personalities!" She shouts as Sasuke nods.

"We're coming to help you out." Shikamaru says as Sasuke sighs.

"Fine."

* * *

"L-Look o-over t-there." Hinata says as Naruto grabs something. He opened it and it was Mike's wallet. Akamaru walked over and smelled something.

"That smell reeks of stale blood." Kiba says for his dog.

"Think this was an accident?" Neji asks as Sasuke shakes his head.

"Maybe, maybe not." The Uchiha says as they began to leave and travel back to the studio.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters.

* * *

"Do you know where he is?" Zoey asks as Naruto shook his head.

"Not even Akamaru could find the scent anymore, the trail was washed away." Kiba says and pets his dog. Soon when Odd walked over the ninja hound chased the cat-boy around.

"HELP ME!" Odd shrieks and hides somewhere on the ceiling of the studio. Ulrich and Yumi snickered at him and left him there.

"Amigos, ready to go the resistance in the Underground?" Chien asks as Kirito and Asuna take some of the cast, the three Lyoko Warriors, and Naruto.

* * *

"What happened?" Mike asked as Mal crashed into the subconscious. Mal rubbed his head and the other personalities held theirs in pain even Mike himself.

"I found Sora, we talked, and got knocked out painfully by a shovel." Mal summed it up as Mike was about to gain control but was stopped by Max.

"I recommend not taking control right now, your body is in a lot of pain." Max said only for Mal to take control to see Sora's worried face.

"I'm so sorry that my friend hit you in the head with a shovel." Sora said as Mal sighed and rubbed his bandaged head.

"It's fine." Mal said back as Sora sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to act all tough when I can tell you're in a lot of pain right now ya' know." Sora said as Mal groaned and rubbed his head.

"So where are we?"

"In the hospital in the Underground." Sora says as Mal yawns and Sora sits by him. He sits up so the two are close to each other.

"Sorry about hitting you in the head." Nika says as she walks in the room and Mal glares at her. She turns around and walks out of the room soon after.

"So, what is the Underground?" Mal questioned for Max.

"A place where the resistance lives. We do everything that Kitsune and Lucifer banned here while some of us have to stay in the real world. Some work undercover or stay in the safe zone where no one from them has ever found us." Sora says as Mal smirks.

"You're the forbidden rocker, right?" Mal asks as Sora nods.

"The girl that smacked you was Nika the person who plays bass guitar. Kim plays keyboard and Steve plays drums. I play guitar and sing while we have looked for a male singer, Steve is tone death so he can't sing." Sora said as Mal nodded.

"Jerry and Ken are the bodyguards to the band. That pretty much sums up the people in the band and who protect it." Sora finished.

"But I have a question for you, can you sing?" Sora asked as Mal slowly nodded.

"Well, welcome to the band!"

* * *

"This is the Underground!" Chien says as a town with stores and shops were seen with people walking around with different things, a stage was far off in the distance.

"This is the place where Sora is?" Heather asks as Puelor nodded.

"The resistance is living here also." Puelor added as a song was heard to be playing and everyone ran off to the stage and left the group there.

"I guess we should follow them?" Gwen suggests as the group travels and arrives at a stage.

"_Give it up for the band that freely plays, The Forgons!" _An announcer says as Sora, Nika, Steve, and Kim had their instruments but someone else was with the crew.

"M-Mike?"

* * *

**Diamond: There was a chapter!**

**Mike: Why don't you give your thoughts to the author so she'll get out of her depression.**

**Kenji: A new poll was made on the author's profile, go and vote!**

**Nika: If you don't review Sora will steal Claw and destroy your house.**

**Sora: REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR HOUSE TO EXPLODE FROM AN ENERGY BALL!**


	4. The contest of songs

**Me: Well, I feel appreciated! Thanks for the reviews **_**That one Mudkip and Madame Rodoshe!**_

**Mike: This is a warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF MUSIC IN IT AND IT MIGHT BE CHANGED A BIT!**

**Diamond: Be warned!**

**Odd: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own ANYTHING except for Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Kenji, Nika, Sukai, Diamond and her personalities**

**Naruto: ENJOY!**

* * *

"M-Mike?" Zoey stutters as Mal was shown with the crew with a grin.

"This is our newest member Mal, the male vocalist in the group, are you ready to rock?!" Sora shouts as the crowd screeches and cheers and Steve starts the beat.

**(A/N: This is made a duet by me; Song: Am I The Enemy by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) **

Mal:_ In a world that is full of greed and pain_

_Where the politicians have free reign_

_To wear you down_

_This is what I've found_

Sora:_ They will never lay a hand on us_

_They will never understand in what we trust_

_Is so much stronger, oh_

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_I don't know if I'll make it through_

Both:_ Is it all in my head, all in my head?_

_These memories gone bad_

_Don't turn away from your past_

_Am I the enemy_

_All in my head, all in my head_

_These memories gone bad_

_Don't turn away from your past_

_Am I the enemy_

(The crowd shouts 'Hey!' in the background except for the group)

Mal: _I'm reaching out to you_

_I have no doubt that you'll pull through_

_So take your place_

_This is a game we play_

Sora: _They will never lay a hand on us_

_They will never understand in what we trust_

_Is so much stronger, oh_

_I don't know if I'll make it_

_I don't know if I'll make it through_

Both: _Is it all in my head, all in my head?_

_These memories gone bad_

_Don't turn away from your past_

_Am I the enemy_

_All in my head, all in my head_

_These memories gone bad_

_Don't turn away from your past_

_Am I the enemy_

_Am I the enemy_

_Am I the enemy_

Both: _Sing with me_

_Sing, sing with me_

_Sing with me_

_Sing, sing with me_

_Sing with me_

_Sing, sing with me_

_Am I the enemy_

_Am I the enemy_

_Am I the enemy_

Both: _Is it all in my head, all in my head?_

_These memories gone bad_

_Don't turn away from your past_

_Am I the enemy _

_Am I the enemy_

_Am I the enemy_

_Am I the enemy_

All 5: _Am I the enemy_

_Am I the enemy_

_Am I the enemy_

The song finishes as the crowd cheers.

"There was your hourly dose of music folks!" The announcer says as the crowd disperses and the band goes backstage. The group goes back there also.

"That was awesome!" Nika says as she puts her guitar away.

"That was kind of fun." Mal says as a person comes to the five and hands them water bottles. But something was in Mal's and Sora's drink and they didn't notice a thing. Sukai laughed as their eyes became dull.

"Mal!" Zoey yelled and grabbed Mal by the shirt. Sora pushed her away which made Mal land on the ground.

"Hey Sora!" Puelor says as Sora stares at them and Naruto feels dark energy around them.

'_**You feel that too Naruto. They're under some sort of spell from something. The only way to break it is to beat the band in its own game or music.' **_Kurama said in Naruto's mind as Sora looked at the blond.

"If that beast says you can beat us then I challenge you!" Sora says as Naruto gasps and gains a cocky smirk.

"Fine then if we win you and Mal have to come with us." Naruto says as Sora smiles.

"If I win you leave us alone, see you in a few hours then." Sora says as her and the band left with Mal.

"You screwed us." Ulrich said as Cameron looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"We don't have people to sing OR play instruments." Noah says as Naruto face palms.

"Wait amigos, if we have everyone here then we can plan out the battle." Chien says and runs off to get the rest of the cast.

* * *

"Look out!" Manitoba called out as Svetlana ducked under a black rod that was thrown by Fang, whatever Mal drank made the image of Fang appear in Mike's mind and Mal was surrounded by Lucifer's evil thoughts.

"Die you!" Fang shouted and tried to hit Chester but Vito got the old man persona out of the way.

"We need to launch a sneak attack." Mike said as Max nodded.

"The only thing I can think of is you trying to reach the recall button and get Mal in here so you can gain control." Max said and pointed to a button that was protected by glass. Mike nodded as his personalities arrived and they explained the plan to them.

* * *

"GET ME DOWN!" Odd shirked before the cast could leave and Jermey threw something to the cat warrior. He caught it and hit a button on it which turned off his Lyoko form. Akamaru went to Kiba and Odd jumped down.

"Thanks Einstein." Odd said and put the object in his pocket so he won't forget it. The group ran with Chien and made it to the Underground and met with the other piece of the cast.

"We received the rules of the competition, we have to make six songs and sing them." Cameron says as Odd smirks and Bekky smiles.

"We need to think of this more expertly." Courtney says only to hear Shikamaru's comment.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered only to almost get killed by the C.I.T. Soon enough Scott pulled Courtney away from Shikamaru but the genius was now terrified of her. Odd was looking at something that Naruto took.

"These are awesome lyrics!" Naruto said out loud and Zoey looked at the lyrics in the book that Odd had.

"Where did you get this?" Puelor growled at Odd and snatched the book from Zoey.

"Well, I had plenty of time to learn how to get it, so I thought we could use this." Odd said as Puelor sighed.

"What is that?" Cameron asked.

"Diamond's book of lyrics, I actually gained it when this whole thing happened." Puelor said.

"Odd you sing one song, Bekky another, me and Chien with Trinity will sing two songs, so will Kirito and Asuna." Puelor said and handed each person a piece of paper with lyrics.

"Are both teams ready?" The announcer asks as both teams nod. A girl with long brown hair and violet eyes walk to the group with a tired expression on her face. Also Emerald walked over with her.

"Name's Crystal Moon and I'm Emerald, we'll be your judges for the contest." Crystal says as they walk back to the audience and Puelor and Sora step up to each other for a coin toss for who plays first.

"I pick heads." Sora says as Puelor gets tails. The coin was flipped and Sora won the toss. The band came out as music began to play.

**(Song: Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole)**

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight _

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize _

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow _

_Feel the excitement grow, oh _

_This is where you let go _

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show _

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were made for flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show _

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way _

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission _

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change _

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo _

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control _

_Oh, oh, everybody knows _

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go _

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show _

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were made for flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show _

_And put your hands u-u-up _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_We've only just beg-u-u-n _

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run _

_So put 'em u-u-up _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run _

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show _

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were made for flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show_

_Welcome to the show _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Sora finished the song as Crystal gave it an eight while Emerald gave the song a five.

"There's the first song by The Forbidden Rockers band!" What can the new comers sing to make their score higher?" The announcer asked as Chien, Odd, Cody, and Puelor came out on stage and Chien started the beat.

**(Song: Braving by Kanan)**

_Approaching and stretching our hands towards the light leading into tomorrow, _

_we watched as the dream of this world was expanding at our feet._

_I have no idea where dream or hope can be found. _

_No matter how hard I look, they're nowhere to be seen. _

_Have they perhaps fallen into the crevice between truth and lie? _

_Our tale hasn't even begun._

_Even if the path leading into tomorrow seems about to collapse, _

_let's leap right onto it before we lose our determination._

_In order to grasp that ever elusive truth, _

_let's seek out hope from the invisible future. _

_We will be running with a heart firmer than anyone else's. _

_In order to find the strength to overpower our weakness, _

_we, together with our irreplaceable comrades, _

_watched as the future of this world was expanding at our feet._

_Embracing a heart on the brink of breaking _

_from too much hesitation and regret, _

_we wish to find the proof for ourselves from our tale, _

_just like how we'd locate a shining willpower in the darkness._

_Our past, where we used to think we were all alone, _

_was merely the path for us to build our tomorrow._

_I reached out my hands and seized something shapeless but precious. _

_No matter how many times I lose it, I will recover it. _

_The words mobilizing my heart are the same words that pierced through me _

_when I, mistaking my immaturity for weakness, was running away. _

_I won't run away anymore. I will live on in this world, _

_for my irreplaceable comrades are right behind me cheering me on._

_I only wish to have faith. _

_By merely believing in the arrival of tomorrow, _

_my former stagnating self has disappeared. _

_I wish to learn the truth._

_In order to grasp that ever elusive truth, _

_let's seek out hope from the invisible future._

_We will be running with a heart firmer than anyone else's. _

_We wish to find the strength to overpower our weakness. _

_We will always have a will more powerful than anyone else's. _

_We wish to find the true strength hiding behind our fragileness. _

_In order to find that strength, we, together with our comrades, _

_watched as the future of this world was expanding at our feet._

The audience cheered as Crystal gave a six while Emerald gave an eight.

"Looks like the new comers put up an awesome song, they won the first round of the competition. Crystal decided to make some music for the break." The announcer says as thee group leaves the stage while Crystal and some other instrument players played some regular music.

"We won the first round!" Courtney cheered as Neji sneezed.

"That was pure luck." Ino said as Sakura glared at her.

"Kirito and Asuna you're up next." Sasuke said as Bekky drank her lemon tea only to spit it out and cough.

"Too much lemon flavor." She said and tried to sing but made a squawking sound that broke the glass on the window. Akamaru barked and Kiba gasped.

"That was sabotage." Kiba said as everyone gasped.

"I can't sing." Bekky said as Puelor took the lyrics and gave them to Odd.

Sora's band walked on stage for the next round and Kim started the music.

**(Song: This Little Girl by Cady Groves**

_You got your keys, but where ya goin'?_

_The third degree just isn't workin'_

_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

_I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'_

_Are you alone? _

_I know you're creepin'_

_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone_

_I'm three steps from the edge, woah_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen?_

_And did you tell her?_

_Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

_And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones_

_I'm two steps form the edge woah_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back_

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_So watch out you don't push me any further_

_(But you fucking hurt her)_

_Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

The audience clapped and Crystal gave it an eight while Emerald gave it a nine.

"That score is really going to be hard to beat! Will the new comers come up with something?" The announcer asked as Cody, Puelor, Scott, Kirito and Asuna came out on stage. Puelor had her violin ready as Scott got on drums. Kirito had a guitar and Ulrich had the keyboard as the music started.

**(This might not count as a duet but who cares? Song: What I Believe by Skillet)**

Kirito: _The world around me is lost in misery_

_The only good I've got in my life is you_

_No meaning, no other reason_

_When everything feels wrong I feel right with you_

Asuna: _So madly, desperate, deeply obsessed,_

_Your love is better than mine to me._

_Can I have this moment forever?_

Kirito: _Take me to the beginning_

Both:_ You are what I believe_

_I'll live and die for you_

_This is all that I need_

_When nothing is real you are my truth_

Asuna: _ In the darkness you shine_

_Can you keep me safe tonight?_

Both:_ When I'm down on my knees_

_You are what I believe_

Kirito:_ When we started whole-hearted_

_I never needed anything or anyone else_

_I was broken – you made me whole again_

_The only one I trusted more than myself_

Asuna:_ So madly, desperate, deeply_

_I will live for you completely_

_Can I have this moment forever?_

Kirito: _Take me to the beginning_

Both: _You are what I believe_

_I'll live and die for you_

_This is all that I need_

_When nothing is real you are my truth_

Asuna:_ In the darkness you shine_

_Can you keep me safe tonight?_

Both: _When I'm down on my knees_

_You are what I believe_

Both:_ Believe in your love, believe in your life_

_Believe that you can put me back together on the inside_

Kirito:_ Chase all the fear away_

Both:_ Every time I speak your name_

Kirito:_ Take me – you are what I believe_

Both: _You are what I believe_

_I'll live and die for you_

_This is all that I need_

_When nothing is real you are my truth_

Asuna: _In the darkness you shine_

_Can you keep me safe tonight?_

Both: _When I'm down on my knees_

_You are what I believe_

The song finished as the audience cheered and clapped. Crystal gave it a 6 while Emerald gave it a 5.

"Looks like the judges didn't like that one very much." The announcer said.

* * *

"Damn it!" Max cursed as a black rod grazed his shoulder and made it bleed. Vito sneaked attacked fang while Manitoba distracted her in the front. Mike went for the button only to have Vito thrown right at him. Fang accidentally destroyed Manitoba's hat with a fire ball but Svetlana got him out of the way but his hat was unlucky.

"You just messed with the wrong persona." Manitoba deadly said and grabbed his rope and fought Fang.

* * *

"Here's the next round!" The announcer called out as Mal began the song.

**(Song: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

Mal: _I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slippin' from your arms_

Sora: _It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

Both: _I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

Mal: _ I'm at war with the world cause I_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

Sora: _When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

Both: _I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

Mal: _Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

Both: _ In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

Both: _I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

Mal:_ Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up_

_Waking up waking up _

The crowd cheers as Crystal gives it a 7 and Emerald gives it a 4.

"That seemed to make the spot to win easy for the new comers but will they manage without the original singer?" The announcer asks.

"I'm not doing it." Odd stated as Ulrich grabbed his keyboard and Chien grabbed his drumsticks.

"You have too." Puelor said back as Trinity pushed Odd onto the stage with his guitar.

"Can't believe they're making me do this." Odd muttered as Chien started the beat.

**(Ironic, Song: World With My Eyes by Subdigitals)**

_The landscape is full with wonders john_

_In this dangerous universe_

_Each time attracted by the calm_

_We are blinded by its beauty_

_We are flying away_

_Running away_

_Flying away_

_Running away _

_In this magnificent world_

_Let me show you this world through my eyes_

_Sometimes it just looks like paradise_

_Here we never reach the skies_

_Oh how i love 'it too_

_See this world with my eyes_

_The sea extends beyond the lights_

_The water sparkled in my diamonds_

_Each time attracted by the calm_

_We are blinded by its beauty_

_We are flying away_

_Running away_

_Flying away_

_Running away _

_In this magnificent world_

_Let me show you this world through my eyes_

_Sometimes it just looks like paradise_

_Here we never reach the skies_

_Oh how i love 'it too_

_Let me show you this world through my eyes_

_Sometimes it just looks like paradise_

_Here we never reach the skies_

_Oh how i love 'it too_

_See this world with my eyes_

Odd finished the song with a sorrow expression. The audience cheered as Crystal gave it a 7 and Emerald gave it a 9.

"Looks like the new comers went all out on that song." The announcer said as the group left.

Mal with the band came out ready to sing and Nika started the song.

**(Song: Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects)**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know _

Mal finished the song and Crystal gave it an 8 while Emerald gave it a 7.

"The new comers may still have a chance to win this round." The announcer says as Trinity, Trent, Naruto, Kirito and Asuna went on stage. Naruto prepared to drum while Trinity held her trumpet close and Trent prepared his guitar.

**(Song: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men)**

All 5: _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Asuna: _ I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

Kirito:_ So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

Asuna: _The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

Kirito: _It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Asuna:_ And some days I can't even trust myself_

Kirito:_ It's killing me to see you this way_

Both:_ 'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

All 5: _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Asuna:_ There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

Kirito: _Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

Asuna: _ Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

Kirito:_ We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of love._

Asuna: _Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

Kirito: _Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

Both: _'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

All 5:_Hey!_

Both:_ Don't listen to a word I say_

All 5:_ Hey!_

Both:_ The screams all sound the same_

All 5:_ Hey!_

Both:_ Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

All 5:_ Hey!_

_Hey!_

Both: _You're gone, gone, gone away_

_I watched you disappear_

_All that's left is the ghost of you._

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_

_There's nothing we can do_

_Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

_Now wait, wait, wait for me_

_Please hang around_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep_

All 5: _Hey!_

Both: _Don't listen to a word I say_

All 5: _ Hey!_

Both: _The screams all sound the same_

All 5:_ Hey!_

Both:_ Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Both:_ Don't listen to a word I say_

All 5:_ Hey!_

Both: _The screams all sound the same_

All 5:_ Hey!_

Both: _Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Both:_ Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Both: _ Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Everyone cheered for the two as Crystal gave it an 8 while Emerald gave it a 6.

"Looks like The Forbidden rockers team won by one point, Will they keep the lead with 56 points or will the new comers 55 get any higher?" The announcer asked.

* * *

"Got it!" Mike called out as he broke the glass and pushed the button only for Mal to take his place with a shocked expression. Fang tackled Mal and the Malevolent One kicked her off. The two fought as Max and the other personalities watched with bruises and cuts on them.

"Should we be worried about him?" Vito asked as he rubbed his black eye.

"We should be more worried about Mike, Lucifer's evil is still present and Mal only took half of it when he entered here." Max said as Mal threw Fang into the portrait of Mike. Her formed changed into Mike and she/he gave a chilling laugh.

"I'm back from the dead wimps!" Evil Mike called out only to get tackled by Mal.

* * *

Mike gained control as he went on the stage but he felt weird so he just sang what he knew.

**(Song: Sick of it by Skillet)**

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

_When everything you do_

_Don't seem to matter._

_You try but it's no use_

_Your world is getting blacker._

_When every time you fail_

_Has no answer._

_Every empty promise made_

_Is a reminder._

_No one can make this better_

_Take control, it's now or never!_

_Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands,_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

_Every single day_

_I chase my own tail_

_Like a rat inside a maze_

_Gotta get, gotta get, get away_

_I'm running out of time_

_For me to break this._

_I'm tired of feeling like_

_I'm never gonna make it._

_No one can make this better_

_Take control, it's now or never!_

_Are you sick of it?_

_Raise your hands,_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick of it!_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

_I'm tired of it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm bored of it_

_Gotta fix this_

_I'm sick of it!_

_Raise your hands_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Raise your hands_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Sick of it!_

_Raise your hands,_

_Get rid of it!_

_While there's a fighting chance._

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

_Get rid of it!_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it!_

_Are you over it?_

_Bored to death?_

_Have you had enough regret?_

_Take a stand, raise your hands..._

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_Are you sick of it?_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick of it_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick_

_If you're sick of it_

The audience clapped as Sora looked at Mike strangely for the pitch change. Crystal gave it a 9 while Emerald gave it a 3.

"Will the new comers be able to top the numbers?" The announcer asks.

Odd walks out with his bass guitar, Ulrich on his keyboard, Naruto with his drumsticks and Kirito on his regular guitar.

**(Song: Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback)**

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there _

Odd finished the song as the audience clapped for him. Crystal gave it a 1 while Emerald gave it a 7.

"The rockers band is still in the lead." The announcer says as Crystal starts up some music and Emerald disappears.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Puelor yelled at the warrior once he got backstage, confusing the others.

"You were supposed to sing the song on the paper, not your own!" Puelor yelled as Odd blew a raspberry at her and stormed off.

"That song was actually good." Jermey pointed out to the Britain who sighed in response.

"I should apologize to him, but I just want Sora to come with us so we can get Crystal and find Diamond." Puelor says.

"Just wait for him to come back, me and Trinity need to talk to you senorita." Chien says and Puelor walks off with him.

* * *

'_Love is a complicated thing, like a warm feeling in you right?' _Sukai in her Emerald costume asked herself as she walked around the town.

'_But why- what do I feel for that warrior?' _She asked as she remembered something that Odd said.

'_I-I think I have a person to save from death.' _Sukai thought and gave an evil smirk to herself and walked off to retrieve something.

* * *

"Damn British persona, yelling at me." Odd muttered under his breath as he bumped into Emerald.

"Nice to see you again Odin." Emerald said and shook his hand.

"Nice to see ya too Emerald." Odd said back as Emerald dragged him into a coffee store.

"I'll take a cup of coffee, do you want any?" Emerald asked as Odd nodded an ordered one as he sat down at a table. Emerald slipped something into Odd's coffee without the cat-boy noticing as he drank his drink and she drank hers.

"Five minutes until the final round in the contest!" The announcer called out as Odd looked at the time and finished his drink as Emerald finished hers.

"Do you want to walk back with me?" Emerald asked as Odd nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of got lost." Odd stated as Emerald giggled at him and they walk out to an empty street.

"Crowds clear up easily when there's a contest starting soon." Emerald said as they began to walk back only for Odd to feel really drowsy and fall down. Emerald stepped in front of him.

"Fell for a sleeping drink, but here this Odd, I'm actually Sukai." Sukai said as Odd's expression turned into shock before falling asleep.

"Having special powers come in handy." Sukai muttered as she snapped her fingers and Odd disappeared and soon she went back to the stage.

* * *

Sora's band walked on stage and Mike began to sing.

**(Song: Circus for a psycho by Skillet)**

_Psycho, go, go, go_

_Psycho, here we go_

_You push until I break_

_And the anger turns to rage_

_Why can't you just leave me alone_

_Got your finger on the trigger_

_You think that you're the winner_

_You're gonna get kicked off of your throne_

_You think you're gonna hurt me_

_Get ready to get dirty_

_You created this beast inside_

_Pull the noose tighter_

_And lift a little higher_

_Because you're killing me slow_

_I ain't ready to die_

_Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_Tonight, get ready for a fight_

_So now you know it's time_

_To ride my circus for a psycho_

_Round and round we go, look out below_

_Because I want off this_

_I want off this_

_Circus for a psycho_

_(Psycho, go, go, go)_

_Circus for a psycho_

_(Psycho, here we go)_

_Psycho, here we go_

_Everybody down_

_Gonna burn it to the ground_

_Can't keep this beast inside_

_Never again, never again_

_You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_Tonight, get ready for a fight_

_So now you know it's time_

_To ride my circus for a psycho_

_Round and round we go, look out below_

_Because I want off this_

_I want off this_

_Circus for a psycho_

_(Psycho, go, go, go)_

_Circus for a psycho_

_(Psycho, here we go)_

_You think you're gonna hurt me_

_Get ready to get dirty_

_Gonna burn this place to the ground_

_Tonight, get ready for a fight_

_So now you know it's time_

_To ride my circus for a psycho_

_Round and round we go, look out below_

_It's time to ride my circus for a psycho_

_Never again, never again_

_You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die_

_Round and round we go, look below_

_Because I want off this_

_I want off this_

_Circus for a psycho_

_(Psycho, go, go, go)_

_Circus for a psycho_

_(Psycho, here we go)_

_Circus for a psycho_

_Circus for a psycho_

_(Psycho, here we go) _

Mike finished as the audience cheered. Crystal gave the song a 9 while Emerald gave it a 5.

"So the rockers have a total of 82 points, will the new comers be able to top that?" The announcer asks.

* * *

Evil Mike started to disappear as Mal had it in a headlock. Mal gave a blood thirty grin to the other personalities until black aura came out of Mike and so it happened to him too.

"Ow, my aching head." Mal moaned as he took control and Mike landed back into the mindscape.

* * *

Puelor, Chien, and Trinity came back to the group as they began to leave.

"Where's Odd?" Chien asks.

"He didn't come back." Shikamaru said as Sasuke took the guitar.

"I'll play for the idiot while Neji and Kiba go and look for the kid." Sasuke said. Puelor, Chien, Trinity, Ulrich, and Sasuke went out on stage and Naruto took the drums.

**(A/N: If the word is bolded then I changed it a bit for the song. Song: Those Nights by Skillet)**

_I remember when we used to laugh_

_About nothing at all, it was better than going mad_

_From trying to solve all the problems_

_**She was**__ going through, forget 'em all_

_'Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_

_Together we faced it all, remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in __**her**__ life_

_Those nights kept __**her**__ alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in __**her**__ life_

_Those nights kept __**her**__ alive_

_I remember when we used to drive_

_Anywhere but here, as long as we'd forget our lives_

_We were so young and confused_

_That we didn't know to laugh or cry_

_Those nights were ours, they will live and never die_

_Together we'd stand forever, remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in __**her**__ life_

_Those nights kept __**her**__ alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in __**her**__ life_

_Those nights kept __**her**__ alive_

_Those nights belong to us_

_There's nothing wrong with us_

_Those nights belong to us_

_I remember when we used to laugh_

_And now I wish those nights would last_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't wanna go home to another fight_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_Those nights belong to us_

_There's nothing wrong_

Chien finished as Trinity and Puelor sigh with him.

"What will the judges give the new comers?"

Emerald gave it a 10 while Crystal wrote something down then gave up a 10.

"The final score for the new comers is 83! The newcomers win by 1 point!" The announcer shouts as everyone cheers and black aura comes out of Sora and Mike and Mal took control and kissed Sora.

"Second place." Mal stated as Sora smiled and kissed him back. Nika and Kim whistle and Sora gains a giant blush. Both teams reach the stage and Emerald shakes Naruto's hand only for the blond to yelp and back away from her. Black aura surrounded Emerald and she became Sukai.

"IT'S SUKAI! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The crowd screams as they panic and run different directions. Mike gained control only to get thrown into Kirito.

"This prophecy will not come true." Sukai said and grabbed her scythe and was about to stab Kirito and Mike only for Crystal to get pushed into the way by the crowd and get stabbed.

'**Before peace can be achieved, blood will spill blood and the beginning will be the end.' **The prophecy rang in everyone's ears as Sukai took her scythe back and pulled out her sword to deflect Naruto's Rasengan. She opened a portal which Naruto bounced back into and it closed on him.

Kirito sliced his sword at her as Asuna knocked her sword out of her hands. She grabbed Kirito's sword and swung it back at him. The fortune Kirito received came back to him and he barley dodged without it slicing his arm. He jumped back and fell into another portal that closed on him.

Mike was pulled back by Zoey at the last minute as Sukai charged at him with Kirito's sword. Crystal though was not ready to go down without a fight, she grabbed Sukai's sword and swung it at her. Sukai deflected it as Ulrich finally rushed in with his swords and Sukai took her sword back and fought him. But her clone was lucky enough to get Zoey away from Mike and make him fall into a portal which closed after he entered. Sukai laughed as her clone dispelled.

"You may have thought you have somehow won but your friends will be destroyed by Lucifer soon." Sukai said as she disappeared.

* * *

**Me: Too many words!**

**Mike: Well, you're the one who planned for this to happen.**

**Diamond: Though anyone can review, PM, or vote on the poll.**

**Nika: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN SUKAI WILL COME AND DESTROY YOUR HOUSE!**


	5. Final Chapter

**Mike: Are you dead?**

**Me: Really busy with school projects, why?**

**Diamond: You have a story to write.**

**Me:…Oh yeah. Kenji tell some other news.**

**Kenji: THERE'S A TIED POLL FOR WHAT THE AUTHOR SHOULD WRITE! IT NEEDS MORE VOTES!**

**Nika: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own anything except Lucifer, Max, Claw, Wolfclaw, Nika, Kenji, Sukai, Diamond and her personalities**

**Sukai: Enjoy…**

* * *

'_Ow, my aching head.' _Odd thought as he tried to sit up only to smack his head on metal. Odd opened his eyes only to realize that he was trapped, in a robot.

"OH SH-"Odd couldn't finish that sentence from a giant shove from something outside the machine. The robot he was in got smashed into metal. The screen buzzed on only for Odd to look confused at robots of Mike, Kirito, and Naruto.

"Hey guys, don't ya remember m-"Odd had been shoved into another wall and Sukai took up the screen with a smirk.

"Hope you know that those aren't your friends, they're robots made by Kitsune to take over the world. You're lucky that I'm helping you and your friends out in some way." Sukai said as Odd gained an irritated expression.

"You call kidnapping and trapping me in some kind of robot to fight some robo-rip-offs of my friends, HELP?!" Odd growled back as Sukai laughed.

"In some way, yes. Good luck." Sukai said and disappeared off the monitor and Odd almost got blasted into a wall. Odd gripped onto control sticks and jumped into the fight.

"_**BONZAI**_!"

* * *

"SHIT!" Naruto yelped out and held his smoking hand after trying to take out the 'invincible' wall. The other three were trapped in a small room with nothing but the color white. Kirito lost his swords and Mike couldn't use any of his powers. Naruto's attacks were doing nothing to any part of the room and he couldn't contact Kurama.

"Give up, it's hopeless." Mike muttered as he sighed. He couldn't even hear his personalities bicker or talk at all.

"Give up? GIVE UP?! We can't just give up on what we just started!" Naruto encouraged only to get pushed down by Kirito.

"Mike's right, we have no contact with the outside world, no powers or weapons that can penetrate the room. It's hopeless." Kirito said as Naruto stared at the two with a shocked expression.

"W-What about Diamond? We started this quest after Stephanie's mistake and we're slowly correcting it! Remember that we got Puelor, Chien, and Trinity back! Mike, one of your personalities got through Sukai's spell and got through Sora, Mal did. We even found Crystal!" Naruto pointed out.

"That was MAL not me. I can't even hear them anymore." Mike said.

"Also it was an accident that Odd made for Puelor and Chien to regain their memory." Kirito said.

"The one we all are working hard for is lost somewhere in this world! We can make it. No problems have beaten us before! I beat Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha, befriended the Nine-Tails named Kurama, mastered senjustu and perfected a justu that no one else could. I beat the One-Tails demon raccoon-dog named Shukaku! I saved my teammate from darkness and fulfilled a promise that took me awhile to complete. Hear this you two! I promise to bring back Diamond!" Naruto said in his nice-guy pose.

'_**That's what I needed to hear Naruto.' **_Kurama finally spoke to the blond ninja as Mike got off the ground.

"I faced the impossible before. Tried to keep a secret that my friend revealed to my enemy and girlfriend. I got the girl of my dreams and beat my personalities. Later on I battled my hated persona at the time with my other personalities but we made a decision that I would still regret if they hadn't come back yet. Now, Mal is my ally and I have a new personality named Max while my new evil persona is one of the rulers of this world, Lucifer. But Diamond was the one to actually show that it's great to be different from the rest." Mike said.

'_Zo toughing, Svetlana thinks she's going to cry.' _Svetlana sniffled as Mike smiled.

'_That was a bit to mushy.' _Mal complained as Mike laughed.

"I faced my own problems too. Had to survive a death game while taking on a bad title, Beater. I kept on going until I fell in love in Asuna which we got married and found Yui which she's like a daughter to us. Through all of it she was trapped in another game which I went in to save her from marrying someone else in the real world." Kirito said. Naruto smiled and bumped into Mike which made his orange goggles slip onto his eyes and see something.

"Is that a door?" Mike questioned and walked over to the wall and pulled on something invisible and a hallway appeared in front of him. Naruto and Kirito groaned at their mistake for not noticing that and the three leave the room.

* * *

"You called Lord Wolfclaw?" Sukai asked as the wolf nodded and bared its teeth at her. She gasped as black blood wrapped around her and Wolfclaw laughed.

"W-What a-a-are y-y-you doing to me?" Sukai stuttered out as she tried not to swallow the bllod that was rising up around her body.

"You knew this day was going to come after you helped me escape from HER mind." Wolfclaw chuckled as Sukai growled at him.

"Those meddling people will ruin my source of power which you will be my host." Wolfclaw finished as the black blood soaked around her and Wolfclaw disappeared.

* * *

"My torso?" Crystal asked as Puelor wrapped some bandages around it.

"Yes, the scythe pierced your torso badly but you'll be fine." Puelor said and walked out the room where Crystal was. The streets were bare while Sora had a council meeting which her band stayed with the group.

"I can't believe that Emerald was Sukai all along." Nika said as Steve nodded with Kim.

"We need to find our amigos!" Chien called out.

"But Crystal still doesn't have her memory and Vito isn't here." Anne Maria pointed out as Puelor walked away from the group. Puelor walked up to a piano and played a slow and sad song. Sora came back with a grim expression and her fists were clenched.

"They….

"What Sora?" Zoey asked as Sora looked at them.

"They banned music, they're tearing down the Underground so Lucifer and Kitsune won't come and kill the people here. They don't trust me or the band anymore, they say we were with Sukai's plot though we weren't." Sora said. Crystal tumbled out the room with a shocked expression.

"They what?!" Crystal hissed. Nika repeated what Sora said and Crystal gasped and her violet eyes showed her anger and confusion.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Crystal asked as Sora hugged her.

"You remember Daiyamondo right?"

"Hell yeah I do." Crystal replied back.

"What just happened?" Duncan asked.

"Well, another one of Crystal's traits that she didn't show was her anger, she tamed it until now." Puelor explained. The band players looked confused at each other until Nika clapped her hands together.

"If you plan to storm the castle we'll gather some rebels." Nika said as the band left except for Sora.

* * *

"FU-"Odd yelped as he got hit with robo-Naruto's Rasengan. Odd coughed up blood in the machine as he jumped back and broke off robo-Mike's head. The robot exploded but Odd didn't see a purple covered sword coming at him.

It pierced his back and he screamed in agony. The robots prepared another attack until Odd got an idea. He took a piece of Mike's broken apart robot and charged a beam. He launched it and it broke the Kirito robot apart. Odd felt like he could pass out at any time but he needed to take out robo-Naruto first.

"Forbidden Lyoko Warrior Attack: Cat Claw Ball!" Odd screamed as a purple ball with white spots appeared in his hands, it broke his robot apart so he could see the Naruto robot. Odd ran as robo-Naruto launched a rocket hand with a Rasengan. Odd's Lyoko form appeared and Odd barley dodged the Rasengan as he rammed the robot with the ball.

The impact sent the machine on fire. Soon it began to malfunction and blew up near the cat-boy as he tried to get away. He was launched into a wall and hit his wound from the robots on it. His vision exploded into stars as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?! Naruto shouts as they reach a steel door which made Naruto punch it until it came out. They entered into a room with capsules which Naruto felt some type of tug on his soul. Nine people were trapped in them.

Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fuu, and Killer B were in the first eight but the ninth one shocked Naruto. It was his future self in the ninth one. The capsules collected chakra of the tailed beast which was making the nine really weak.

"We got to break them free!" Naruto shouted. Naruto punched one but it didn't crack but wired arms lifted the blond and threw him at the wall.

"**Don't do it or you'll get hurt again." **The voices of the entire tailed beast talked to the three boys.

"Why can't we?" Mike asked.

"**You have already lost to Wolfclaw." **Naruto froze at those words which made the other two worry.

"**Wolfclaw, the Ten-Tails that was banished from the ninja world that ended up staying in a pure girl. Fate had other plans when the darkness consumed her and she became no more. She is gone from us all now." **They explained as Mike's and Kirito's eyes widened.

* * *

"Time to rock!" Sora called out and slammed the chords on her guitar outside of the castle. Many people came and tried to attack her but Trinity and Zoey knocked them down. Kitsune and Lucifer appeared in front of the cast with an angry expression on their faces that turned to smirks.

"So, Sukai couldn't complete her mission, how sad. But there's no mercy from us!" Both said as Lucifer was clouded by black aura and Kitsune became her Rosalilly form. Rina became her Rosalilly form and the two began to fight.

"Time for tiny evil to go!" Dakotazoid roared and tried to smash Lucifer only for a gigantic beast with Ten-Tails to appear. That beast was Wolfclaw the Ten-Tails.

"**Your quarrel is with me mutant**!" It roared as it charged at the beast and the two fought.

"Pathetic!" Lucifer called out as he made black flames around the cast and without their powers they couldn't combat him.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled and sliced the black energy ball that Lucifer was about to shoot at the cast.

"Energy Field!" Aelita said and protected some of the injured cast. The Dakotazoid was about to get taken down but Claw tackled the ten tailed chakra monster. Crystal, Sora, Chien, and Trinity held on for their lives inside the robot as Puelor clawed at the beast. But black sludge entered and made the five disappear.

* * *

"Show yourself Wolfclaw!" Sora called out in the darkness as the five stood together. Something tackled Sora and a giant laugh was heard in the darkness.

"Pathetic Sora, you can't even take me down?" Sukai asked as Sora pushed her off and Wolfclaw appeared behind Sukai with a grin.

"Where's Diamond?" Puelor threatened.

"**Right in front of you." **Wolfclaw said as all five personalities gasp at Sukai.

"What happened to you Diamond?" Crystal asked.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! My parents died! I was going to die until this beast helped me escape. We became friends, I had no friends until it came! Now it's in control for now and forever." Sukai/Diamond said with an angered tone.

"We're your real friends, your personalities." Chien said only to engage fight with her.

"Yeah right, you're just lying." Sukai said and landed a punch right in Chien's cheek which sent him on the ground with a hard slam.

"Listen Daiyamondo, we're not lying!" Puelor explained only to get slammed into ground with a hard force which made a crack in the ground.

"You all should go and just die!" Sukai shouted only to start fighting Trinity.

"Please remember, Wolfclaw is the one who is deceiving you." Trinity pleaded and didn't stutter. Her attempt failed as she was painfully shoved into Chien.

"Stop it!" Sukai yelled as Wolfclaw laughed and slammed its claw on the ground which made a cage around Puelor, Trinity, and Chien.

"You leave me no choice Diamond!" Crystal said and fought Diamond. Diamond grabbed her head and forcefully smashed it into the cage and soon she slipped in.

"Don't ya remember your boyfriend Odd or your brother in all but blood Kenji?" Sora asked as she dodged Sukai's attacks.

"I have no love, ha**tred is all I need**." Sukai's voice mixed with Wolfclaw's voice.

"Remember how you met Naruto, you were both orphans and got along. Remember that Puelor got us stuck in Sword Art Online for a bit but we met Kirito. You went to Kadic and met Odd and his friends and even met the cast of Total Drama. Kenji and Nika **(A/N: Guess which story is going to have Nika!) **even helped you in your life. Me and the others are happy to be your personalities Diamond! Don't ya forget that ya' know!" Sora shouted as a rainbow orb appeared in her hand and flew into Sukai.

Memories rushed through her head really fast. She stumbles back into Wolfclaw as her eyes become the sunny yellow they used to be and her hair turned blue with the yellow highlights. Wolfclaw roared in anger. The cage around the four personalities disappeared and they ran to Diamond with Sora.

"Thanks ya' know, for everything." Diamond said as she left to gain control of her body as the Sukai part of her gave off memories that made her have to do something.

* * *

"You're OUT" Rina called out as Kitsune crashed into the ground and disappeared. Lucifer was left with Wolfclaw and Claw was destroyed. Something left the battlefield as Lucifer made Tyler punch himself in the face with his powers.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto called out and totaled the evil persona for a bit.

"Naruto/Kirito/Mike!" Parts of the group call out in excitement as Asuna hugs Kirito and gives him his swords. Mike adjusted his goggles as Naruto kissed Hinata **(A/N: NARUHINA!) **

"**Well boy, looks like you escaped." **Wolfclaw said as Dakotazoid was down for the count and Lucifer jumped onto the beast.

"You stupid beast! You're killing people for your gain!" Naruto yelled.

"**But my goal is almost complete, except for an error in my plan but since one of your friends are almost dead I can use his body as a host." **Wolfclaw said and ran off.

"What do-ODD!" Cameron was cut off by the Lyoko Warriors.

"His life points are almost all gone and if he loses them all then he'll die." Jermey said as Kiba sniffs the air.

"Weird, a sweet yet dark smell." Kiba whispered as Izzy caught on and sniffed the air. Everyone looked at them confused.

"That smells like Diamond! She was here!" Izzy cackled.

"Can you track that scent Kiba?" Shikamaru asked as Kiba nodded.

* * *

"ODD!" Diamond shrieked and tried to wake the purple cat warrior but he wouldn't. Puelor stopped his bleeding as Odd cracked his eye open and remembered Felicity's fortune.

"I guess that fortune teller was right after all." Odd whispered as Diamond stared at him with tears coming down her cheeks.

"You can't die, not when I just came back." Diamond whispered as Odd looked at her with a sorrow look.

"I'm sorry, but we had our time together already haven't we?" Odd said as tears streaked down Diamond's cheeks.

"I knew something would have gone wrong when I finally found the boy of my dreams, my disorder was my worry but it was the virtual world that ruined this." Diamond said and gave a laugh that mixed with a sob.

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" Diamond yelled as Odd looked at her with pain-filled breaths.

"We just got together, that wish that she made caused us this pain! You searched for me like anyone would for their lover and it was ruined. I was freed and now I come to see you like this!" Diamond said and carefully hugged Odd.

"I wish that we had more time together." Odd told her as she broke the hug and kissed him. Not Puelor. Not Sora. Not Crystal or Trinity. Just Diamond herself kissed Odd.

* * *

"Wait a minute." Jermey said and looked at the screen. Odd points were regenerating until it reached a perfect 110.

"He's alive." Ulrich breathed as Yumi sighed in relief.

* * *

"I feel so, alive!" Odd said as his wounds disappeared and he kissed Diamond back.

"It's a miracle." Diamond said as they broke apart and stood up.

"**So touching, may I ruin the moment?" **Wolfclaw purred as the two teens looked to see the beast with Lucifer.

"Don't you dare even try anything Lucifer or Wolfclaw!" Diamond threatened as the beast chuckled and launched a Tail Beast Bomb at the two but it was deflected by the Dakotazoid.

"Round two big Meany!" Dakotazoid roared and Lucifer jumped off the beast only to get confronted by Mike.

"It's time for your end Lucifer." Mike said as he and Lucifer appeared in Mike's mind where Max punched him in the face. A fight soon started with the personalities until Lucifer was beaten into a bloody pulp.

"That's why you leave us alone!" All the personalities and Mike yelled at him as he disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

"REVENGE!" Diamond yelled as Sora took over and made a large tree get stuck in the beast's eye. She landed on the ground where Mike, Odd, Naruto, and Kirito were near her.

"Let's go!" Odd, Mike and Diamond shout as the rainbow orb was made but this time Kirito put some of his power into the orb and it grew bigger. They shot the orb and it began to go to the beast.

"_**TAILED BEAST BOMB!" **_Naruto and Kurama shout as a purple ball mixes with the orb and it grew and hit Wolfclaw. It roared as light covered all the cast.

* * *

Diamond blinked as she saw Mike, Odd, Naruto and Kirito near her. They looked around to see nothing but blue and white. Their other selves appeared right in front of them but Diamond was Sukai.

"Thanks for taking care of them." Alternative Mike says.

"You also freed me." Alternative Naruto said.

"But Diamond, listen to my advice. There is another personality other than Puelor, Trinity, Crystal, Chien, and Sora. Even Wolfclaw isn't the other personality that you need to watch out for." Sukai says.

"Well, you better get back to the group." Alternative Kirito says as the group disappears.

* * *

"I'm sorry everyone for all this happening." Stephanie apologizes as the cast smile and they party.

_'What did she mean new personality?'_ Diamond asked herself as she danced with Odd.

* * *

**Me: Finished!**

**Mike: So, who is this mystery personality? Is Sukai going to make another appearance?**

**Diamond: Can't tell you about my new personality but Sukai is going to be a persona of Diamond that is kinda like Max.**

**Mike: Then the new persona is kinda like Lucifer?**

**Me: Please review, PM, or vote on the poll for the next story.**


End file.
